fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Summer Crystal
Paper Mario: Summer Crystal ''is the 6th installment to the Paper Mario series, following the events of ''Paper Mario: Color Splash. This game is in the action-adventure and role-playing genre. Unlike its last three games, Paper Mario: Summer Crystal uses the original battle system, like Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. The story focuses on Mario and Peach vacationing to a tropical getaway island called Ultraviolet Island. The main goal of the game is to collect the seven shards of the Summer Crystal, the main power source of Ultraviolet Island. The island terror, Summer Phantom, wants the Summer Crystal for himself, so he can take the power and rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile, Daisy gives Luigi his own quest to save Princess Eclair from the sinister Crepe. Mario's Story Prologue: Summer Getaway Gone Wrong Mario and Luigi are invited to an auction that Peach and Daisy are hosting at Mushroom Castle, and after all the items are sold, Peach invites Mario on a trip to Ultraviolet Island. Mario later learns that the island has a secret dark side, and someone is after one of Ultraviolet Island's prized possessions. A flower shop owner named Goombianca helps Mario out and joins him on his quest. Chapter 1: When Paper Meets Yarn (Woven Wilds) Mario travels around Woven Wilds for a while until someone attacks the city with a giant skyscraper. He finds a soccer player named Koop O. who can help him defeat the skyscraper mastermind. Chapter 2: Picture Framed (Stitchcross Highway) Mario witnesses a robbery at an art gallery, and a Bob-omb named Blazer accuses him for it and arrests him. After interrogating him, Blazer finds him innocent, and must defend him in court. Chapter 3: Lights, Camera, Chill Action! (Lakiwood) Mario enters Lakiwood and walks around Holland Berry Park when he notices a Lakitu who is holding auditions for a movie called Lakitu Quest. When he gets the role, mysterious things happen around set. Actors go missing, set crew members go missing, and objects turn into gold. A survivor of the disappearance, Deano, can help Mario with what's really going on behind the scenes. Chapter 4: A Mountain With A Mystery (Mushboot Nightpath) In a cave in the Soggy Snow Forest, lays a Luma trapped in ice. After melting the ice, the Luma, Frost, comes out with a map that shows secrets about Mushboot Nightpath and can help with the fourth shard of the Summer Crystal. Chapter 5: Dinos and Dolls (Dolldale) Dolldale takes place inside of a little girl's bedroom. Mario finds himself as small as the Dollas and the Dinos, toys who are abusively played with by the girl, Annie. The Dollas and Dinos have a rivalry, but with the help of a nice Dolla named Eva, Mario helps them end their differences and stand up to Annie. Chapter 6: Seven Men, Seven Seas (Pikeport) As easy as pie, Mario finds a group of Vikings called Vikins who has a moonstone on an amulet with a Summer Crystal shard inside. But when it is snatched by a gruesome bird called the Wingoway, Mario must help the six Vikins get their amulet back, and his Summer Crystal shard. Chapter 7: To Appease An Empress (Gong Kong) When Empress Mei finds Mario walking around Hindia without a passport, she called her guards to take him to her palace. Knowing that he is a nice man, she tells him that she has the final Summer Crystal shard. Only appeasing her in five game shows across Gong Kong will allow Mario to have the shard. Chapter 8: The Summer Crystal (Summer Phantom Cruiser) After finding all Summer Crystal shards, a prophecy tells Mario what to do with the amulet, and leads him to the secret lair of the Summer Phantom: the Summer Phantom Cruiser. The Phantom finds Mario, crushes the Summer Crystal, and shrinks him smaller than he was when he was in Dolldale. He must fight the Summer Phantom and his four minions to save Ultraviolet Island. Luigi's Story Prologue: A Royal Request Luigi goes through the same events as Mario until Princess Daisy asks him to come inside her room. In there, Daisy tells Luigi that Crepe has taken Princess Eclair and the Chestnut King to his personal dimension, and only he can save them both. Once he accepts, Daisy decides to join him on his quest. The chapters in Luigi's Story mock the ones in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Chapter 1: Tower and Monsters (Wafflecone) Luigi and Daisy go to the country of Wafflecone to find the first clue of the Savory Compass. They learn quickly that a strange monster has taken over Wafflecone Castle and is terrorizing other citizens. They meet a strange Conian named Scoop, an energetic reporter who tries to solve the mystery of his brother who disappeared. Chapter 2: The Mysterious St. Caramel (Toffee Town) Luigi and Daisy learn that the second clue is in Toffee Town, a cheerful town known for its main attraction; the St. Caramel statue. But something inside the statue is causing Toffee Town to turn into ruin; while citizens are disappearing. With the help of the dashing Lady Creame, Luigi must solve the mystery of the vanishing town and citizens. Chapter 3: Of Glaze and Glory (Mt. Raspberry) A game show hosted on a mountain holds the third clue. The only problem is that the clue is at the very top of the mountain, and there's only one way to get there. Luigi and Daisy need to battle their way to the top, and find out what's going on behind everyone's back. Chapter 4: For Fudge The Wheel Spins (Fudge Carnival) Carnivals are no longer all fun and games. In Fudge Carnival, everytime the Ferris Wheel spins one full turn, someone turns into solid chocolate and is taken away. Luigi needs to find out why the "pandemic" is happening, but he gets turned to chocolate! Along with another chocolate victim, Cordial, Luigi must find Daisy and bring her to safety. Chapter 5: The Key to Berried Treasure (Kiwi Key) On Kiwi Key, the fifth clue's location, survival is the only option. Luigi and Daisy were on a ship sailing to a red-herring island, but it thankfully shipwrecked on the right one, Kiwi Key. They find a Froomba on the island, named Friar, who can help them find the clue. Chapter 6: 3 Days Of Excess Chocolate (Purple Taffy Plaza) Chapter 7: Luigi Shoots The Sky (Marshmint Fluff) Chapter 8: The Savory Compass (Alla Mode) Gameplay Partners Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Speedo3539 Category:Wii U Games